


I Saw Sherlock Kissing Santa Claus

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Spoiler: Santa Claus = John





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenshinsgirl84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshinsgirl84/gifts), [archer27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer27/gifts), [Callywaggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callywaggy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.”

I saw Sherlock kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
He wasn’t dressed in red  
No hat upon his head  
He wore a military soldier’s   
Uniform instead  
  
But I know it was truly Santa Claus  
Sherlock had his lips locked with last night  
He had a bag of toys  
Designed for naughty boys  
When Sherlock got a look at them  
He let out quite a noise  
  
Then I saw Sherlock play with Santa Claus  
Taking all those toys out of that bag  
Two vibrating cock rings  
Silk lingerie that clings  
Some handcuffs and some nipple clamps   
And lots of other things   
  
Then I saw Sherlock shagging Santa Claus  
Right there in the sitting room last night  
It’s a good thing, you’ll agree  
Mrs. Hudson didn’t see  
Sherlock shagging Santa Claus last night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I want for Christmas? Kudos and comments from you! :D


End file.
